Hardship, Pride, and Joy
by KitsuneGirl123
Summary: This is a story of a Kitsune woman named Farah and her struggles in her world. Will she ever over come them?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

A silver long hair woman walks into a building. Her silver fox ears were up high and her five fox tails went down to her ankles. Her blue eyes looked at the big wooden door in front of her. She opened the door and enters into the dark room. Her peach hand gripped the long sleeve of her white kimono as she gone deeper into the room. Suddenly, the room is lit up by troches on the wall. There were five judges' tables with five silver tails. The woman goes on to her knees. One of the foxes, one in the middle, looks at her and starts to her "Farah Elizabeth Smith…we, the Kitsune Council, have decided to employ you into the Kitsune Warriors.

Another fox, who is a female, starts to continue "You showed leadership, talent, and strength in your training period."

"We would be honored if you would be apart of the fight for peace in the Kitsune World." said the third one to the right.

"The only question is..."

The foxes looked at the young Kitsune woman "Will you accept the responsibility?"

Farah looks at them and nods "I, Farah Elizabeth Smith, accept this offer and responsibility. I promise to represent all of the Kitsune of Kitsune World. I promise to fight as hard as my family did for the past thousand years. I will fight honorable."

The door opens and revealed a gold hair woman. Her hair matches her two fox ears and ten fox tails. Her red lips pulled into a smile. She wore a purple kimono and her face was snow white from powder. Her dark purple eyes looked at the younger woman "Well hello Farah..." walks to her "We are honored that you have chosen take this offer and responsibility..."

Farah is speechless at the beautiful woman's appearance 'The Lady*' she thought in awe.

The Lady continues "Please..." in her hands appeared a scythe "take this weapon. The greatest warriors used this in combat…I believe you will make history..."

"Thank you." Takes the scythe "I promise to be one of the best you ever have..."

The Lady smiles and nods "I know you will..."

*The Lady is like the leader of the Kitsune world.

**A/N: This is my very first story. I hope you like it. ^_^ I won't post until like the end of the week of something so have patience. I also might to forget to update sooo...yea lol. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A few weeks later...

Farah goes into the training field where monsters waited for her. She wore s white armor vest and a white long, silk shirt. She started at the first monster. Farah's mouth was a thin line.

The monster growled, showing its sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes looked at her with hatred. It claws dig into the dirt. Its black tail wagged in frustration. It black thick fur blew with the wind. Its ear was pulled back.

Farah charges at the monster.

The monster dodges her attack and slashes her armor, but it clips its claws.

Farah smirks and kicks the monster to the wall.

The monster whimpers and slides to the ground into a ball.

The other monsters started to charge towards her.

On the other side of a glass wall that borders the sides of the field, other Kitsune Warriors watched in amazement.

"Wow…look at her go…" a male said.

"I know she's good…" said another.

Farah comes into the building and the crowd of fans surrounded her "Uhh…hey guys…"

"You were awesome, Farah-san!"

"Yea! You were great!"

A voice from far, chuckles "Not bad…for a woman…"

Everyone turns around to see a long black hair tall man. His blue eyes looked at Farah, which grined at her "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

Farah glared at him as his friends around him laugh "Hn."

The fans around Farah glared as well "Shut up Irial…" one person said "She's the first female who was appointed as a warrior."

Irial chuckles "There is a reason why there was no woman that joined the warriors of the Kitsune World. Women belong in the kitchen, cooking and cleaning."

"Hn…well I don't agree with your theory. Irial-sempai…" glares at him.

Irial smirks, but his eyes didn't "Really? Well tell me yours, Farah-chan…"

"Well…I believe that woman can do whatever a man can."

"Hmm…that's interesting."

One of his friends smartly added "Hey Irial. I thought women were only good for opening their legs."

Irial chuckles with his friends "Of course Jake…" looks at Farah "and you're no different Farah-chan. C'mon guys lets go…" Irail said as they start leave

Farah glares at Irial as he leaves.

"Don't mind him, Farah-san." One of her comrades said.

"He does that to all the newbie…"

'I'll show him…'Farah thought as she makes a tight grip.

**To be continued..**


End file.
